


Lies || Harry Styles (AU)

by ashtonblues



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10108514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonblues/pseuds/ashtonblues
Summary: London was a normal girl who had the best friend that you could only dream of.  She never thought he would lie to her but as she grows curious she realizes that the lies he was holding from her was a way to protect the one thing that means the world to him.





	1. A Memory That Should Be Forgotten

"London don't walk away from me!" I hear Harry yell as he tries to catch up.

I'm beyond mad right now, I never thought he would do this to me. He is my best friend after all, aren't we suppose to tell each other everything? I walk a little faster to see if he will give up and leave me alone, but I'm proven wrong when his hand grips my wrist and pulls me around to face him. 

"London what is your problem?" he asks.

I pull my wrist out of his hold and cross my arms over my chest looking at him as his emerald eyes stare at me. 

"Please Lon talk to me" he begs. 

"Harry, what do you want me to say?" I ask looking at him. 

He ran his hands through his hair as he doesn't make eye contact. 

"I just want to know why you stormed out like that?" he asks now rubbing the back of his neck as he finally makes eye contact with me.

I think back to why I actually stormed out, well the sight of Harry making out with my mom was a sight I never want to see again, but maybe it was because I wished it was me instead of her. 

"Lon please say something."

"How? I don't know what to say really, how would you feel if you came home and saw your best friend making out with your mom?" I yell. 

"Well you're my only best friend and I know you don't have a thing for girls, so it would never happen, " he says with a little smile.

"Dammit, Harry you know what I mean!" 

I hate how he can't handle being serious, he always wants to make a joke or make sure to keep off the topic so I will forget everything. 

"Wow, you must be pissed you never curse," he says sounding astonished. 

I roll my eyes before i walk off towards my dad's. Things with mom have been weird ever since Harry was 15, but i never thought any of this would happen. i can't even get the image of Harry on top of my mom out of my head. 

"London, I'm sorry" he yells from behind me. 

i turn around to see Harry Standing right where i left him, as he stares at me. 

"Fuck you Styles, oh wait my mom probably already did!" I yell as i she my dad's house come into sight. 

"London, she came onto me! I promise you it will never happen again!" He shouts, as i hear his foot steps come closer. 

"Harry."

"Lon please forgive me, it was a thing but that's its, i promise," he says looking at me with hope in his eyes. 

I forgave him like always but i never thought that day would be the beginning of all his lies. I never dreamed that my best friend would ruin my life, boy was i wrong.


	2. My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "London?" 
> 
> "Like London, England?"
> 
> "That's funny" .
> 
> "How is that funny?" 
> 
> "Because you live in England and your name is London"

My best friend is Harry Styles. He has been there for me no matter what happens. I remember third grade when i met him, he was in the back of the class room reading a book, may i say he was holding it upside down. I noticed no one paid attention to him. One day Mrs. Lake told us to find a reading partner and everyone was already paired up but me and him. I walked back to his desk and took a seat beside him. he didn't say anything at first until being the friendly person i was i decided to speak up.

"Hi," I said sounding cheery.

He turned to look at me and then faced the front not even saying anything, his face had no emotion on it.

"What's your name?" i asked. He stayed silent. "I'm London" I say leaning closer to him.

He turned and looked at me as a smile grew across his face. He kept eye contact until he busted out into laughter.

"London?" he asked. "Like London, England?"

I looked at him puzzled before I started to nod.

"That's funny," he says, finally talking.

"How is that funny?"I ask, crossing my little arms across my chest.

"Because you live in England and your name is London," he says laughing again.

I couldn't help but laugh along with him. We laughed louder and louder until Mrs. Lake told us to quiet down.

"Since you know my name, what's yours?"

"Harry....Harry Styles" He says smiling wider at me.

After laughing so hard and talking about things we liked and disliked, I knew from that day on Harry would be my best friend and I his.

\- Present Day - 

I sit waiting for Harry to pick me up after class, like he does every Friday, but for some odd reason he is late. I look at the time on my phone and its 5:30, i got out of class one hour and twenty minutes ago. As i decided on calling him, i see his black car pull up in front of the building. i walk towards the vehicle as he gets out and rushes to me. 

"Lon, I'm sorry i had some things to do and i didn't realize what time it was" he says in a frantic voice. 

"Harry, it's fine" I reassure him. 

'No it's not i let you down, seems i do that a lot anymore" he says as he hangs his head. 

My mind races back to the day i came home to find him and my mom on the couch sucking each other's faces. I shiver at the memory, i tried my best to forget. 

"It's fine, " I say walking past him and opening the passenger side door. 

As I set pondering the thoughtI tried so hard to forget, but it has always bugged me that my mom could get anyone wrapped around her stubby fingers. I know down I wish I was just like her, but seeing how she has a different guy over every week I decide it's best I stay my awkward self. As is set in the passenger side waiting for him to get in the car. I look to my right and see him pacing back and forth while talking on the phone. He seems aggravated as the other person on the other end doesn't seem to comprehend what he is saying. I open my door a little to see if I can hear what he is saying. His emerald eyes dart towards me and he ends his conversation. 

"So you're not mad?" he as, as he gets in the car and buckles up before starting the engine. 

"No, I told you it was fine."

I keep my eyes focused on the window and my surroundings, I glance over and see him glaring at me. 

"What?" I ask, feeling flushed at his gaze. 

"I'm not moving this car until you buckle up!"

"Gosh Harry, why are you so overprotective?" I snap, as i turn and grab the seat belt to buckle myself in.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." His eyes get softer as he keeps looking at me. 

I watch as he keeps his eyes on me as i buckle in. He gives me nod before driving off towards my house. The whole car ride is silent aside from Harry's phone ringing every five minutes. 

"Are you going to answer that?" I ask sounding annoyed at the sound.

"No, I'm driving," he says glancing at me, then at his phone. 

"I could-"

"No, whoever is calling, i will call them back" he snaps, i move my hand away and sit looking out the window as we get closer to my house. 

He pulls in my driveway, I notice my mom's car sitting right beside where Harry pulled in. I slump down into the leather seat thinking about facing my mother. I have avoid her for awhile now, not being able to look her in the face after that dreadful day.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" he asks.

"Hell no" 

I don't to face my mom and I sure as hell don't want to do it with Harry beside me. That would just make everything worse.

"Ok," he sighs.

I get out waving to Harry, I walk to my door as it swings up revealing a shirtless man. I step back from the door. Look at the man, he has a nice body, i gaze at his face and meet some big brown eyes. He walks past me giving me a little smirk and a wink before walking to his car that is paked across the street. What the fuck? I walk inside slamming the door behind me. She didnt just call over some random guy, or bring a stranger her just so she could get what she wants from him, like always.

"Mom!" I yell.

"In here" I hear her cheery voice coming from the kitchen. 

I walk into the kitchen to see her in a long white shirt. I'm guessing is the mans that just left. Before anything i need to find out his name. Last week it was a guy named Robert, and before that there was John. I have a list of al the names of guys mom has brought home since i was ten when dad left her.

"Harry didn't come in with you?" She asks looking towards the kitchen door. She seems excited.

I shake my head no, her face falls as she turns back around doing whatever she was doing. Why does she care if he came in with me or not? 

"Why do you want to know if Harry came in with me?" I ask, sounding more nervous then i intended.

"Oh you like him don't you?" she says walking past me. 

"Mom, you know this," I say walking after her. 

"That boy is sure one hell of a kisser and much-" 

"Mom" I scream, why the fuck is she talking about this with me?

"Oh sorry, my little innocent daughter hasn't never experienced anything of that sort" she says with a little smirk on her face. 

"Sorry mom i try to make something of my life instead of being with a guy everyday" i place my hand over my mouth, shocked at my own words.

"Excuse me?" she turns to face me. 

I keep my eyes on her as she walks towards me determined. I swallow the lump in my throat as she stands right in front of me. "Are you implying I'm a whore?" she asks. 

I don't know what comes over me as i start to nod, i look into her now furious blue eyes. Before i know it i feel a stinging sensation on my right cheek as to where he hand as just made contact with my face. I gasp, as this is the first time my mother has ever hit me or anything else. 

"Don't you ever call me that, have some respect for you mother." she yells. I stay frozen in my spot as she walks down the hallway. "I am disgusted to call you my daughter, you are nothing but trash, i wish you would have left when your father did" she mutters.

I feel the tears build up in my eyes, did she just tell me she wished i would have left when my dad did? I'm trash? i couldn't help the tears the stream down my face, she never loved me as a child. I remember being handed to Ann, Harry's mom, when she would go to night clubs or when she would bring men home. I rush upstairs, deciding enough is enough. I pull out my phone and send my dad a quick text.

*Dad can I stay with you tonight?* 

*Honey sure thing, also what did you mother do this time?*

I wipe my tear-stained cheeks with the back of my hand. Dad always knows mom does something. 

*She brought up the awful day, when I came home and found her and Harry. She also told me i was trash and i should have left when you did* 

*London, honey I'm sorry. Your mother is awful and pardon my language she is a whore. You are welcome to stay as long as you want, also are you still friends with him? And i would feel safer if you lived her with me, i don't trust your mother and i feel one day she will hit you* 

Dad never talked bad about mom, but she sure talks bad about him. Right when dad left after finding mom cheating on him with his best friend. Mom called him so many names, and said he always thought he was better and she also blamed it on me for not being the daughter he wanted. I felt heart broken as a child wondering when my dad would come back or if i would get a new dad. Every guy mom had over he would talk to me and treat me as his own but i when they got to attachted to me mom would let them go. I could never tell dad that she has hit me, i don't even know what he would do but i know deep down it isn't good.

*Dad, I couldn't agree more. Also thanks, and yes I'm still friends with him. He is my best friend and he told me mom came on to him, and can we stop talking about it. I'll be over in few* 

Walking towards my closet I pull out my suitcase I have had packed since that awful day. I head out of my room and down the stairs, towards the main door. As i open it, someone slams it shut. 

"Where are you going?" 

I turn around to see my mom looking at me with pure anger. 

"Dads" I whisper.

"So you're leaving me just like he did?" she says, raising her voice. 

"Mom why not call over a friend and it's only for the night, he needs me to babysit Claire." Claire is my half sister, dad got remarried to Lucy when he left mom a month ago.

"Fine but if I call anyone it will be your friend Harry," she says giving me a wink before walking off.


	3. Lies or Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come down lover boy, I on the hand stick to my word"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me is this whole story is horrid.

H A R R Y 

"What?!" 

"Why didn't you answer the phone when I called?" Dammit I knew it was him calling when I was taking London home.

"I was busy" I say trying to ease his mood. 

"Don't let it happen again, and let me guess you were with London" he says, I can sense the smirk in her voice. 

"You said If I did what you wanted you would leave he alone!" 

"Come down lover boy, I on the hand stick to my word" he states. 

I roll my eyes, this day can't get any worse. 

"One of my favorite people called and said that they need to talk to you, so if I were you I would get your ass over there before something happens to the love of your life!" And with that he hangs up. 

As I drive back to London's I know what she wants. I take a deep breath looking around to make sure London is nowhere to be seen. I get out of the car and slowly walk up to the door. 

"Harry, I've been waiting for you" Carla says smiling at me as she let me in. 

"What do you want Carla?" I snap, I'm not here to play games. 

"Calm down, and remember what could happen to London if you don't do as I want" she says a little smirk. 

I look around, scared that she is here. 

"Don't worry she is with her father" she says. 

Thank god. 

"What do you need Carla?" I ask trying to do as I'm instructed to do when she insist I come over. 

"Harry do you have to ask?" she asks, I exam her attire. I cringe as she walks closer to me raising her white t-shirt over her head revealing her bare body. 

"Come on" she says walking towards her room. 

I follow closely behind. I gulp as she closes the door as I enter. 

"No more asking for me to come over Carla! Last time I almost lost London." I can't help but remember that awful day. 

"You will do this as long as I want you to, and do you want her safe? do you want her to know about Dale? and why you aren't in jail for you crimes?" 

"Fine" I mutter, she grabs my hand and pulls me closer to her. 

"Good." 

Before I can protest any further, she pushes me onto the bed. 

 

L O N D ON 

"Lon please?" Claire starts to whine. 

"I'm not calling Harry" I snap. 

She has been begging me to call Harry ever since my dad and her mom left. I want to call Harry but I bet he is busy. 

"You know you want too" she chimes. 

"What? No I - he's probably busy" I sigh. 

"Fine" she says flopping down on the couch crossing her arms over her little chest. 

"Want to watch a movie?" I ask, trying to keep her from pouting or even worse crying. 

"Sure, Finding Nemo?" she asks, as a giant smile crosses her face. 

I nod, soon enough she rushes to her room and grabs the DVD. After putting it in the DVD player I push play. As the movie starts I can't help but think of what Harry is doing. I look towards the TV as the movie starts, why did I even agree to watch this movie? Halfway through the movie I hear little snores coming from beside me. I look and see little Claire fast asleep, that's why I always agree to this movie. 

"Finally" I sigh. 

As soon as I stopped the movie the front door opens. 

"Hey honey" my dad says walking in followed by Lucy. 

"Hey."

"Let me go out her to bed" dad says walking towards Claire. He picks her up in his arms, I watch as she curls closer to him. 

Soon enough they are out of view. Now it's just me and Lucy. 

"How are you and Harry?" she asks. 

Why does everyone want to know about me and Harry or just Harry? 

"Good" I mutter. 

"I know you love him" Lucy says looking at me. 

"Yeah, he is my best friend" I try changing the subject.

"More then that dear, I remember the day that awful day you found him and you mom. The way you cried and cried and I know he feels the same about you, because he wouldn't leave this house until you forgave him." 

She was right about me but not Harry, he couldn't love me. I nod just trying to he her to stop talking about it before I start to cry. 

"Lucy" dad yells from upstairs, which is usually her signal to come to bed. 

"Night" she says before head toward their bedroom. 

I ease up off the couch, before grabbing my phone and heading towards me room. Well it's not really my room, but It could be if I would move out if my mom's house. I crawl into bed holding my phone debating on texting Harry. I decide against it, as I reach to lay it on the bedside table it starts to buzz. I pull it back towards me to see I have 5 picture messages from anonymous. 

I click on view pictures. I almost drop my phone on the floor as I look at a picture of Harry walking from his car to my house. I scroll to other one to see it's my mom opening the door for him. the other one disturbs me as it's Harry and My mom in her room together. The last one is her waving him off as he leaves with out his shirt, I look closely and see my mom is wearing it. 

"Oh my god, he lied to me!" I whisper. 

Harry's name pops up on my phone. 

"Hello?" I answer his call trying to sound normal. 

"Hey, you okay?" he asks, sounding worried. 

Dammit why does he know if something is wrong or not. 

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine." 

"Okay" he doesn't sound convinced. 

I need to bring up about my mom and him. 

"So remember when I caught you and my mom, and you told me it wouldn't happen again?" I asks.

"Yes." 

"Did you lie to me?" I ask, maybe he will tell me the truth this time. 

"Yes, but this time it was a mistake. Lon I know what you're going to do and please don't cry" he says sounding frustrated. 

"Harry, you and my mom sicken me, and I believed you the first time when you said it wouldn't happen again. But now it's like a smack in the face!" I feel the tears prick my eyes. 

"Lon I'm outside your dad's house" he says sounding upset. 

I get up and look at the window to see him leaning against his black car. I hang up and walk out of my room to the main door. I ease out carefully not wanting to wake anyone. 

"London, I'm sorry" he says engulfing me in a hug. 

"Is this the only thing you lied to me about?" I ask being curious at all the memories of Harry getting upset if I wanted go with him or I answered his phone. 

I feel his whole body tense up. 

"Yes." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I hug him back.


End file.
